Josephine Shelby
"Play your cards right, Liam, and no one will judge you for it." Josephine Elizabeth Shelby-Hernandez Stanton is a Stanton by marriage with Dominic Stanton. The two got married in Episode 3.1, however they shared a daughter together, Luciana, in Episode 2.1, even though she originally feared that the baby was Liam Stanton's. History Josephine was born in Lisbon, Portugal, to a presumably Portuguese mother and English father, however her parents went their separate ways and she ended up moving to England. At the age of 18, she enrolled in a naval course and became a navy cadet. At 20, she began working under the pseudonym of Joe Shelby on a British commanded submarine as a trainee marine biologist after showing a flair for biology and chemistry at her school. Meeting Dominic Stanton Josephine had gained access to a dangerous sector on the submarine, the torpedo base, however the person she was with accidentally knocked something, meaning the base began to fill up. Dominic, who was alerted, went to save Josephine and her companion. She confesses her true identity and when they leave the submarine, the two go on a date in Episode 1.4. Problems with her Ethnicity When Dominic introduces Josephine to his family, Liam is dubious. At the time, Portugal are in the midst of a chronic disaster, WW3, and he fears that this dual-heritage woman will cause trouble and the Stanton's will be frowned upon. Liam does not press matters, but instead Josephine tells the youngest Stanton sibling, Madeleine about her ethnicity. Madeleine agrees to keep her secret. However in 1.8, when Mercury Williams, Liam's girlfriend at the time, is away visiting family in Sweden, and Dominic is out with the other siblings, he pounces on Josephine and rapes her. The next day, Mercury comes home and argues with Josephine who says she was drunk. Having a Family Josephine was always open about her expressing her desires to have a family. In 2.1, she finds out she's pregnant and fears it is with Liam's baby, after the rape. However, in 2.7, it's assured by doctors that the DNA matches Dominic's DNA and she gives birth to Luciana. She seals her future after marrying Dominic in Bali in 3.1 and honeymooning in Victoria, Seychelles. Near Death After the Series 4 phenomenon, she almost dies from a brain haemorrhage, however Liam's girlfriend and Europe's best neurosurgeon, Clary Fletcher, saves her alongside her intern Cassiopeia Williams. Relationships Dominic Stanton Josephine and Dominic's relationship began in Series 1 and has remained stable ever since. She met him while on a submarine. After lying to Naval Officers, saying she was "Joe Shelby" and a boy, she gained access to the torpedo bay to examine something. However during a mishap, it began to flood. Dominic saved her an resuccitated her. The two dated until making their relationship official. After having Luciana in Series 2, she marries Dominic at the beginning of Series 3. Trivia * When Josephine got a haemorrhage in Series 4, Ana de Armas was originally using this as a way to leave the TV show, however she changed her mind and Josephine’s fate was changed, with Clary managing to save her. * Josephine is never called Josie, a popular nickname of Josephine. She is always called by her full name.